comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) (Earth-9962)
Ben Reilly is one of Peter Parker's clones created by the Jackal four years ago in his quest to recreate humanity with clones. The near-perfect clone has now returned to New York after slightly over three years in Salt Lake City, and has taken on the identity of the Scarlet Spider. Full History Creation Before creating Ben, Miles Warren was an Oscorp employee who created Kaine and Tarantula, two other clones. Kaine was created from only Peter's DNA, but had no other DNA sample to keep him from being scarred physically nor mentally, so after Kaine discovered that he was essentially dying, he ran away. With Tarantula, Miles used Peter's DNA with an actual tarantula's DNA and his own; in Warren's deranged mind, that was supposed to keep him more stable than Kaine. Then, Harry Osborn, who was then the CEO of Oscorp, and a man Warren had great jealousy for, offered his DNA to create a new clone of Spider-Man as the first was degenerating, and the second was becoming more spider than man. Luckily, Harry did not discover that his best friend was Spider-Man, the man who he thought had killed his father, Norman Osborn, and his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. Warren did not want Harry to know his discovery, because while he told Harry that it was to be kept a secret until he has truly finished with all his clones, in reality, he felt that he did not owe Harry the satisfaction of knowing who Spider-Man truly was. So, using all he had of Peter's DNA, and parts of Harry's own DNA, he created his third and final cloning project in Ben Reilly. Warren's initial purpose when creating clones was to experiment human duplicating, but he grew more insane, and by the time he created Ben, Warren wanted to replace humanity with clones. Ben came out looking like a near-perfect replica of a 15 year old Peter, except with some of Harry's features as well. He was sent out, along with Tarantula (who was starting to show signs of becoming more spider than man with his sides experiencing pain and growing extra eyes on his forehead), both wearing Spider-Man's reds and blues, to kill Spider-Man (who was bonded with the symbiote at the time). The two clones fought against Spider-Man, but while Tarantula had a bit of trouble with Spider-Man (since Tarantula hasn't grown his four other arms yet and because Spider-Man was stronger with the symbiote), Reilly gave Spidey a challenge, showing that despite being younger, he was stronger and faster than Parker would be without the symbiote, and just as strong and as fast as he was with it. However, the three Spider-Men realized the stakes and teamed up to save Mary-Jane and Harry Osborn from a bomb the Jackal has planted. The clones appeared to sacrifice themselves to save Mary-Jane and Harry when the Jackal detonated the bomb. While the Jackal was the only one to actually have been found to have died, and to have been Miles Warren all along, the clones' bodies were not found. Tarantula went to hide to grow his four new arms, while Ben stole clothes from a clothing store, and left New York deeply depressed. Lost Years The Exile Returns Scarlet Spider Personality Just like his dominant genetic template, Ben is known for having a big sense of responsibility. He returned in part because he felt that he could never escape the responsibility of being the clone of one of the greatest known heroes in the modern era. However, he is more impulsive than Peter, rushing into situations without thinking first. He has suffered a lot in his time so far; losing his first girlfriend Elizabeth Tyne, having trouble communicating with people because of his autism, Kaine making his life a living hell, and Aunt May dying of cancer before he could even meet her. Sometimes, in bad situations, the pressure can get to him, and he would be more violent and angry to his enemies. He has sworn to rid New York of criminals in general, like Peter, because of the responsibility he has inherited from him. When he is the Scarlet Spider, he does joke like Spider-Man, however Ben's more deadpan-ish and sarcastic than Peter. Like Peter, he has had a hard time communicating because of autism, however he is overcoming it as he is becoming friends with people from the X-Men, the Future Foundation, the Ultimates, and even the Justice Society of America. His mood changes depending on a situation; when he is happy, he makes more jokes and is more optimistic. However, when he is angry or upset, he is more brooding and quiet. He can also be calculating when angry, more so than Peter, and like his weaker template in Harry Osborn. His biggest torment is the fact that while his dominant DNA sample is that of Peter Parker, he has memories from both Peter and Harry. While he does remember some things clearly, such as some names, like "Aunt May", "Uncle Ben" and "Peter Parker", he has vague memories as well, coming from both sides. He remembers having a "father who did not love him" (could be referring to either or both Miles Warren and Norman Osborn), but he does not know who he is talking about. Many of his memories are fragmented. He knew that he had some sort of a responsibility to help people, but he did not know why he had it, and why he felt it was his responsibility alone. His memories did give him the idea for the name "Ben Reilly", but even today, he is still somewhat unsure about what he is, and why he even exists. Powers and Abilities Powers * Wall-Crawling: Scarlet Spider can cling onto solid surfaces with his fingers and toes. * Superhuman Strength: He is stronger than Peter, being able to possess enough strength to lift 20 tons. * Superhuman Speed: His speed allows him to catch up to an accelerating car on foot. He is actually faster than Peter * Superhuman Stamina: Allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: His body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. * Superhuman Agility: He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He is far more agile than even the best Olympic Gymnast. * Superhuman Equilibrium: He possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. * Regenerative Healing Factor: He has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours or sometimes even a few days. Ben was heavily beaten, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by Doomsday during the destruction of Metropolis, yet was completely healed in just under two days. * Foreign Chemical Resistance: Due to his accelerated metabolism, he has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. * Spider-Sense: He possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. * Radio Frequency Detection: His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies. * Talons: Unlike Peter, Ben has short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaces, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. * Stingers: Like Kaine, he has retractable, razor-sharp stingers located within his arms beneath his wrists. They release a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. Ben does not use this power as often as Kaine, as he thinks they're too violent, however he would use the stingers rarely when facing an immensely powerful and dangerous opponent who has some sort of a healing factor, for example, the Hulk, Wolverine, Doomsday, Carnage, and others. * Fangs: He has elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. They are retractable. * Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: He can organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. Despite this, he still created the impact web shooters. * Mark of Kaine: Kaine, the relatively amoral clone of Spider-Man, has shown the ability to use his wall-crawling abilities in a more offensive manner, burning distinctive scars, known as the Mark of Kaine in the face of his victims. Later Scarlet Spider himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from Lex Luthor by making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Lex's face. Despite the obvious offensive potential of such an ability, Ben claims that it will be a very long time before he will use it again, unless if it is truly necessary, as it was a move born out of anger and desperation. In later events during the Grim Hunt arc, due to Ben's rage at Sasha Kravinoff over everything she put him and his 'spider family' through, he used his version of the Mark of Kaine on her, ripping the skin off her face in the shape of a hand print, proclaiming "This is from my brother." He has also been able to use the Mark of Kaine to rip Doctor Octopus' armor off, piece by piece. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Abilities While Ben has had no formal training, he is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, and uses an unusual type of free-style technique similar to that of Spider-Man, though his fighting style is less "polished" than Peter's, and has less qualms about fighting dirty when he has to, although he is nowhere near as brutal as Kaine. It allows him to make full use of his strength and agility. The Scarlet Spider is also nearly as intelligent as Spider-Man, and, presumably, has the nearly the same level of creativity and knowledge of chemistry. Despite being slightly less intelligent than Peter, Ben has still shown enough creativity to design impact webbing. * Artistry: Ben, like Peter, is a skilled and creative artist. He has been an artist since he was "born" and has an equally long history of creativity. He has been focusing more on art than Peter ever has, having drawn, painted, sculptured, photographed, inked, coloured, designed, and created many works of art. * Photography: Ben is a skilled photographer. * Vampire Bite Immunity: Because of being a clone of Spider-Man, he is completely immune to vampire bites. Weaknesses * Autism: Due to being a clone of Peter Parker, who is autistic, Ben is autistic too. He has shown to have a hard time communicating with others. It is one of the factors that make him a solo hero as the Scarlet Spider. * Short-temper: His autism also makes him short-tempered and lash out against people who ridicule him. * Spider-Sense Disruption: Scarlet Spider's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like other Spider-Man clones or Spider-Man himself. When deprived of his spider-sense, Scarlet Spider becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. Unlike Peter though, Ben can sense Venom and other symbiotes, since he was created before Peter bonded with the symbiote, and Ben himself never bonded with any symbiote. Notes and Trivia * Ben wearing the Iron Spider costume instead of Peter is a reference to the group called "the Scarlet Spiders" that were in the mainstream comics for a short time. * Tony Stark had suggested hand lasers for Ben's new suit, similar to the ones used in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon, but Ben refused, saying that it did not fit who he was. * Unlike the mainstream version, Ben does not dye his hair blonde. * Character wise, he is a hybrid of the actual Ben Reilly character, the Ultimate version of Peter Parker, and Kaine as the Scarlet Spider. * Unlike his mainstream version, who is a 100% perfect replica of Peter Parker, this version is 85% Peter, and 15% Harry Osborn, making him a near perfect replica of a slightly younger Peter Parker, with some of Harry's features. He has powers that Peter does not. * Because of the fact that he is Peter's clone, Ben has inherited Peter's autism. * Ben's inherited Peter's love for sketching. Category:Created by NewMU Category:Earth-9962 Category:Clones Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Webbing Category:Organic Webbing Category:Geniuses Category:Artists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Versions of Scarlet Spider Category:Autism Category:Secret Identity